BODA!
by Amai Tachibana
Summary: Otabek fue a visitar a Yuri a san Petersburgo pero justo cuando estaban tan tranquilos tomando un café Otabek le pregunta si siente algo por Yuuri Katsuki, para re matarlo viene Mila a malograr la cita que tiene con su mejor amigo. Que! Mila y Otabek se van a casar?


-si hubieses visto la caída que se dio el estúpido cerdo, de seguro te quedabas sin aliento por tanto reír jajaja…- reía nervioso mientras acomodaba mi cabello, desviando mi mirada de aquellos ojos del kazajo- pero después Viktor estaba jodiendome todo el puto día- fruncí el ceño al recordar a ese viejo engreído

Otabek, mi mejor y único amigo, vino a visitarme hasta san Petersburgo por unos días. Habíamos acordado salir a pasear en su moto y ahora estamos comiendo mientras comentamos algunas anécdotas; mis dedos sostenían su móvil mientras curioseaba sus mensajes .Después de aquella vez que me había "secuestrado" de mis alocadas fans hemos sido más cercano. Todos los días nos comunicamos; cualquier tontería era tema de conversación y cada vez que veía mi celular un mensaje de él, una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

-yuri, tengo una pregunta que hacerte- Otabek dejó un lado su café americano y me miró con una seriedad haciendo que mi corazón empezara a latir con fuerza y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí- a ti te gusta katsuki?-

-Ah?!-que mierda está preguntándome Otabek! Yo enamorado del cerdo?! Nunca!

-escucha Yuri, no te voy a juzgar. Al corazón no se manda-acaricio mis mechones dorados- si quieres te puedo ayudarte para que tengas una cita con él, aunque con katsuki no tengo algún acercamiento-me regaló una pequeña sonrisa

Aparte con rabia su mano de mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño- escúchame bien Otabek Altín, a mi…-una voz chillona interrumpió nuestra conversación, maldita sea! Porque justo ahora?

-yurioooo!- Mila alias vieja bruja apareció a nuestro lado, con esa estúpida sonrisa y un montón de bolsas- te vi que estabas por aquí y pasé a saludarte- miró algo tímida a Otabek- buenas tardes Otabek…- susurró como tratando de ser la muy delicadona esta.

-buenas tardes, Mila- ah?! Se acuerda del nombre de la bruja? Que está pasando aquí?- si quieres puedes acompañarnos-sugirió mi amigo mientras se ponía de pie

-no te preocupes, ESTA ya está a punto de largarse, verdad Mila?- le miré de mala gana tratando de que entienda que quiero estar a solas con MI amigo.

-acepto tu oferta, Otabek; además no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde- agradeció la pelirroja cuando Otabek le alcanzo una silla y le ayudó a sentarse- muchas gracias-el mesero se acercó a nuestra mesa y anotó la orden de la recién llegada

-pensaba que estarías con tu novio- comenté con algo de maldad, si ella quiere quedarse pues que se aguante- o quizás ya terminaste con él que estabas la semana pasada y ahora tienes otro nuevo- llevé a mi boca un pedazo de pastel; sentí que Mila se puso nerviosa y miraba con preocupación a Otabek, pero él hacía caso omiso a nuestra conversación.

-hahaha que cosas estas diciendo Yurio- sonrió forzadamente, el mesero trajo su pedido y se retiró de inmediato-acabo de cruzarme con Viktor y también con Yuuri, hacen una hermosa pareja verdad?

-si lo vimos, hace un momento pasaron y le saludamos- Otabek señaló el lugar donde pasaron el cerdo y el viejo

-se enteraron que Otabek vino a visitarme y decidieron hacerle una cena de bienvenida- comenté con algo de fastidio ya que quería compartir los pocos días que estaba Otabek en Rusia, nosotros solos.

-Si! Viktor me invitó- Mila se acomodó su cabello mientras observaba a Otabek tomar su café- ahh! Yurio! No me contaste! Eres muy cruel! –hizo un puchero haciendo que se le deformara su horrenda cara

-Que mierdas estás hablando, Mila-espero que no diga una estupidez, Otabek que puede pensar de mí?! Con que tipo de personas me relaciono! La pelirroja empezó a sonreír, maldita! Que estarás tramando?- habla de una putha vez antes que te incruste el cuchillo en tu frente, vieja!- grité llamando la atención de todos los presentes, nunca en mi vida pase tal vergüenza.

-es que yuuri nos comentó que en su cumpleaños le regalaste tu apreciado y adorado piroshkis! Como puede ser posible?! Cuando traías eso en tu almuerzo, ni siquiera nos invitabas un pedacito! Eres muuuuy cruel!-con algunas muecas para hacerlo más dramático- Otabek, tu que eres su mejor y único amigo alguna vez probaste los piroshkis de Yurio?- apreté con fuerza aquel utensilio de plata que tenía en mi mano, posé mi mirar en aquellos orbes de mi amigo. Se notaba algo sorprendido por el comentario de la pelirroja.

-aun no tengo la dicha de probarlos-contestó a la interrogativa de Mila, mientras ella pedía probar el plato de Otabek- claro, si quieres puedes comerlo- ofreció su plato.

-oh! Gracias Otabek-dio una pequeña probada, iba a quitarle el plato pero por casualidad de la vida su jugo de naranja terminó en la ropa de Mila-ahhh! Mi abrigo nuevo!-exclamó algo molesta al ver el desastre

-lo siento, solo quería probar también- posé mis manos en mi nuca mientras miraba el escándalo que hacia- ahora tendrás que irte verdad?- Mila posó sus orbes en los míos, se notaba la gran furia y tristeza en su mirar.

-Yuri, acompañaré a Mila a su departamento-se colocó su chalina y sus guantes- nos acompañas o no?- preguntó mientras sujetaba las bolsas que había traído la pelirroja y llamaba al mesero para pagar la cuenta.

-lárguense ustedes dos! Yo me voy!- me levanté, le tiré el celular de Otabek y salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación abrazando con fuerza mi almohada, mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Desde que terminó el GPF, me di cuenta que Mila se había interesado en Otabek; me preguntaba por él, hasta me había pedido su número de celular! No voy a permitir que mi mejor amigo esté con una tipa como esa. Sé que Mila a pesar de ser tan molestosa; ella es buena persona, una joven agraciada, tiene talento para el patinaje pero no aceptaría su relación.

-creo que fui muy cruel con la vieja bruja- susurré mientras mis orbes esmeraldas se cerraban a causa del cansancio.

No sé cuánto tiempo estaba en los brazos de Morfeo pero mi sueño fue interrumpido por una exasperante y algo conocida voz-yurio~yurio~ despierta!-sentí como jalonearon aquella suave sábana que tapaba mi cuerpo- querido! Nuestro pequeño Yurio no quiere despertar-Al escuchar esa estupidez le lancé la almohada directamente a su rostro-ah! Ya se despertó- estúpido viejo calvo

-que mierda haces en mi habitación Viktor-me senté al borde de mi lecho, estirándome a ver si de esa forma me despierto más rápido- este es mi habitación?- pregunté algo confundido al ver a mi alrededor.

Todo estaba cambiado, mi habitación siempre tenía un estante de peluches que lanzaban mis fans alocadas y estaba decorado con algunos detalles de animal print, pero ahora estaba en un lugar mucho más sobrio.

-hasta mañana- me acosté de nuevo pero me lo impidió aquel hombre de cabellos plateados- quien demonios eres? – le cuestione algo confundido

-Yurio, por favor alístate tenemos que ir temprano- en el umbral de mi supuesta habitación apareció un señor de aproximadamente 30 años de edad-recuerda que tu deberías de estar…

-katsudon!-interrumpí al recién llegado y exclamé señalándole mientras el japonés me sonreía-que mierda paso? Están más viejos! – me acerqué hacia la pareja que me miraban con extrañeza

-no te hagas el gracioso Yurio y alístate si? –Viktor me empujó a la fuerza hacia el baño- por favor no te demores! Tu ropa está sobre tu cama!

No tenía ni putha idea de lo que estaba pasando, acaricie mis cabellos pero estos eran más cortos. Miré mi reflejo en el gran espejo de aquel lugar, no podía creérmelo; ese era yo? Parecía que tenía unos veintitantos años, era un poco más alto y mi cabello está más corto. Estoy en un sueño, me di varias cachetadas para ver si así despierto pero los resultados eran nulos.

Los gritos de esos estúpidos hicieron que me arreglara lo más rápido posible, el cerdo estaba más ansioso de lo que acostumbra ser. Subimos a una hermosa camioneta, según el katsudon era de Viktor.

-tranquilo amor, vamos a llegar a tiempo- encendió el auto mientras recorríamos las calles de san Petersburgo- Yurio estas más tranquilo?-el japonés le dio un codazo al conductor, susurrándole algunas palabras en japonés. Que estarán cuchicheando estos locos?

-no sé qué está pasando aquí-crucé los brazos- pero si hago esto lo más rápido posible, terminara pronto toda esta mierda verdad?-miraba el paisaje de esta hermosa ciudad; después posé mi mirar en aquellos anillos de matrimonio que traían puestos, pero estos eran diferentes a lo que recordaba- ancianos, porque cambiaron de anillos?

-Yurio, cambiamos de anillos cuando nos casamos hace 5 años atrás, verdad cerdito?- el estúpido anciano le robó un beso al cerdo, mientras yo le gritaba que tenga más cuidado al manejar- unos meses después de tus dulces 16 años.

-que lindos recuerdos-susurró mi homónimo mientras besaba su baratija- oh! Mira Viktor! El lugar donde nos casamos no cambio en nada! Sigue siendo hermoso

Viktor estacionó su camioneta y entramos en una especie de hacienda, miré la decoración del lugar y como varios conocidos estaban con sus mejores trapos. Recordé la pequeña discusión que tuve con mi mejor amigo y lo busque con la mirada.

-oye katsudon, sabes dónde está Otabek?-yuuri estaba conversando con el anfitrión pero al escucharme le jaló del brazo

-porque mejor no vas acompañar a Mila? Ven te acompaño- me llevó a rastras donde supuestamente estaba la bruja esa, recordé que tengo que pedirle perdón por mi actuación tan infantil de hace un momento.

Abrimos la puerta y estaba ahí una joven de cabellos color carmesí que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco mientras se acomodaba frente a un gran espejo una coronita en su cabeza. Al notar nuestra presencia, nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Los dos Yuris! Díganme como luzco!-se dio una vuelta mostrándonos todo el detalle de aquel hermoso vestido lleno de encajes y pedrería fina

-Estas hermosa, Mila-el cerdo se acercó hacia el tocador y cogió el velo- pero aún falta esto- le extendió a la bruja

-quiero que Yurio acomode mi velo-se sentó frente al gran espejo- Yurioo, es malo hacer esperar a la novia verdad?- el cerdo me alcanzó el velo

Sin más remedio y después de maldecir a todo mí alrededor empecé acomodar su hermosa cabellera y colocarle el velo. Cuando concluí miramos nuestros reflejos en el espejo, Mila se veía muy feliz pero mi rostro de alguna manera mostraba algo de tristeza. No sabía porque mi corazón se apretujaba cada vez más en mi pecho.

-Listo-susurré mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie- ahora me puedes decir quién es el afortunado?-la última palabra lo dije haciendo con mis manos una señal de comillas, tratando de enfatizarlo

-Que estás hablando Yuri, vienes a mi boda y no sabes quién será mi futuro esposo?-alzó una ceja. Tiene razón la bruja, eso no tiene ningún sentido lógico- pues te haré recordar un poco: él es de otro país, parece una persona seria pero cuando eres cercano a él puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa, guapísimo, tenemos 5 años siendo enamorados y sabes desde cuándo?-yo le negué con la cabeza- pues desde aquella vez que me lanzaste el jugo de naranja a mi hermoso abrigo. En ese momento estaba furiosa contigo pero valió la pena para que esté ahora a punto de convertirme en la señora Altín-

Acaso había escucha mal? – te vas emparentar con Otabek- crucé los brazos, aquellos orbes aguamarina de Mila me miraban con extrañeza- quizás serás su futura cuñada?-

-Dentro de unos minutos seré la esposa de Otabek- cuando terminó aquella frase, salí corriendo de aquella habitación, pero logré escuchar lo último que me decía ella-hagas lo que hagas nunca podrás enmendar lo que hiciste en el pasado! Él me ama!

Abrí todas las puertas de aquel lugar, buscándolo, necesitaba verlo y comprobar lo que me dijo la bruja era cierto. No me importaba las personas que se interponían en mi camino preguntándome que es lo que me sucedía, lo que hacía era apartarlos mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla. Hasta que lo encontré, vestía el traje característico de un novio, su cabello estaba más largo y también era más alto que yo.

-Yuri, pasó algo?- preguntó mientras yo me arrojaba a sus brazos- quien te hizo llorar?- tomó mi mentón y limpiaba mis lágrimas con delicadeza

-no puedes casarte con Mila- acaricié su mejilla suavemente- fuguémonos Otabek, si vamos por la puerta posterior podemos tomar un taxi y partir hacia…-pero el dedo de mi mejor amigo se posó en mis labios, como señal para que me callara

-Yuri, lo siento. Quizás en el pasado hubiese aceptado pero ahora mi corazón pertenece a Mila-se separó de mi lado- yo la amo…

-NO!-exclamé con todas mis fuerzas mientras alzaba mi brazo derecho, abrí mis orbes y sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho. Algunas lágrimas seguían saliendo por mis ojos mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Acaso todo eso fue un sueño? O mejor dicho una pesadilla.

-Yurio- la voz del cerdo se escuchó detrás de mi puerta- Otabek acaba de llegar a la fiesta que organizó Viktor-salté de mi cama, abrí la puerta y vi al cerdo de siempre

-cerdo, sigues siendo el mismo cerdo de siempre!-le abracé dándome cuenta que Otabek estaba detrás de él- quita cerdo- le empuje al japonés mientras estaba frente a mi mejor amigo

-Yuri, solo quería ver si estabas bien. Voy con Mila- se estaba por irse, algo me decía si lo dejaba marcharse terminaría como en mi pesadilla. Eso nunca!

Tomé su mano- no te vayas con ella, ni con nadie. Solo quédate a mi lado- susurré mientras jalaba el cuello de su camisa mientras yo me paraba de puntitas para poder juntar nuestros labios. Era mi primer beso y es con la persona que pude perfeccionar mi ágape. Después de unos segundos nos separamos, Otabek se veía muy sorprendido y el cerdo salió corriendo mientras decía no sé qué mierdas en japonés, me importa un bledo.

-Yuri, eso…-apenas podía hablar, acaso lo había cagado? Mi amistad con él se fue al retrete?

-significa que estoy enamorado de ti!- le exclamé con todas mis fuerzas, estaba sonrojado y temblaba. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de mi amigo- porque te ríes? – le pregunté algo exaltado, no decía nada! Estaba desesperado

-mi querido Yuri, yo también te amo. Nunca pensé que el sentimiento fuera mutuo- me abrazó con fuerza y correspondí su abrazo- quieres ser mi enamorado o no?- se separó un poco mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-claro que acepto!-grité con todas mis fuerzas, y al instante se escuchó aplausos, vítores y varios flashes de cámara. A la mierda los demás, Otabek se acercó y nos dimos un beso como señal de un nuevo comienzo a una hermosa relación de pareja.

Esa misma noche el cerdo y el anciano anunciaron su boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

hi~~

gracias por leer! estoy feliz por la semana otayuri. perdón por los horrores u.u


End file.
